Fate Finds A Way
by xlunari
Summary: Two born aristocrats, promised to each other against their wishes. They decide wholeheartedly that they will not fulfill their selfish family's desire, no matter how grave the consequences. But, it seems they've played right into fate's mischievous hands. And they realized they didn't really have a problem with it. FreeLu. This ship needs more love!


"What?"

"I will not repeat myself a second time, Lucille."

"Father. What you just said can't possibly be true."

The addressed man frowned in annoyance. Jude Heartfilia hated repeating his self. He believes that one word should be enough. Any more would classify the listener as stupid and dim-witted therefore unworthy of being in his presence. However, the other party today was his only daughter, and he reckoned news as surprising and sudden as this should be pardoned for a repeat.

"You are engaged, Lucille." He said once again. "This is without a doubt, true."

Lucille Heartfilia, since childhood, has been trained to hide emotions, as she was a daughter of a businessman. She was only ever allowed to show the perfect and appropriate face for every situation to achieve nothing less than the desirable outcome, despite whatever feelings she suppressed underneath.

But as it seems, her training hasn't covered this part.

"This is a joke. An awfully sick joke." She said with supressed fury. Her eyebrows furrowed and her fists clenched. To hell with masks! She will not stand by this ridiculous decision and she is determined to show her father so. "I refuse to acknowledge this, Father. I am _not_ engaged to anyone."

"Lucille. This engagement is irrevocable. You have no say in this. It has already been finalized by both parties." Jude answered, his impatience seeping through his own mask.

"I have no say in this?! I have _no_ say in this ridiculous and disgusting engagement?! Do you not realize what you have done, Father?! You have just sold off your own daughter as if she were just another business deal! Do you not understand how horrible a monster you've become?!" Lucille's eyes burned with intense fury and disgust at the demon she called her father. "Do you even kmow this man?! What if he was some disgusting pervert or slob and abused your only daughter?! Has that not even crossed your mind? Do you not even _care_ about me?!"

"ENOUGH!" A fist slammed on the desk, silencing the infuriated complaints of the blonde heiress. "THIS ENGAGEMENT WILL FOLLOW THROUGH, LUCILLE, AND THERE IS NO LONGER ANYTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! I am a man of my word and you are to absolutely not taint my reputation. I expect you to do that much, as you have been a failure in all other things."

Lucille blinked back hot tears at her father's harsh words. This has not been an uncommon occurence, however the whole issue has left her frustrated and angry and downright miserable.

"I HATE THIS ENGAGEMENT! I HATE THE HEARTFILIA NAME AND I HATE FATHER!" She screams as she stormed out of the room.

Lucille Heartfilia has made up her mind. She's not going to be bound by her Father's rules anymore. She'll do everything in her power to break free. Even if it means ending herself permanently.

* * *

 _Dear Fredrick,_

 _The Justine house demands you come home immediately. There is an urgent matter in which you are required to attend to. Don't worry, this is a good urgent matter._

 _You are engaged. Your fath-_

The letter was instantly crumpled and thrown into oblivion the very moment Freed read those words.

 _You are engaged._

He couldn't believe it. Long he knew his family to be absurd and insensitive to his personal opinions and feelings but to go so far engaging him even when he was casted out? Even when it was _them_ who cast him out?

"What's wrong, Freed?"

"Nothing." He said in monotone, as always, despite the bitterness he felt. "Let's just go on that mission."

He decided long ago that never shall he ever be shackled by expectations and traditions of his family. Fredrick Justine has ceased to exist.

Ever since meeting Laxus and the Raijinshuu, he has been Freed.

* * *

 **Okay, let's try this out. RuneStar shipping! Or FreeLu, whatever floats your ship lol.**

 **A lot of things will be mixed up in this story and it may not follow the original course of events. Even I don't know how this will exactly turn out. I guess I'll just explain as we go further and further into the story.**

 **Let me hear you. See ya. :)**


End file.
